Invisible
by Jamora
Summary: Love can look anything in the face and tell it to believe in it - except Luke Castellan- "I'm going to ask her today!"  "That's... great." -but in the end, everyone falls victim to love. Songfic to Invisible by Taylor Swift.


**You'll notice that Thalia's alive and Luke is good and this is sort of what I thought would happen if Thalia somehow survived. It is my first fanfiction and please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians!**

* * *

><p>Invisible<p>

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile._

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by._

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her._

_But you are everything to me._

Tears stained my soft pillow as I lay on my bed, lonely in the always-empty cabin. It was the break of dawn and I was still awake. They say crying yourself to sleep is a great remedy for the morning. That's a lie though, I realized then.

How could he do this? How could he just not see me, sitting here, and waiting? I've been waiting here on the sidelines for forever. I was his best friend for crying out loud! I ignored my own shaking as I let out a quiet sob. I closed my eyes and tried desperately to fall asleep, to just leave the pain behind.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you._

_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

"She's gone Luke! Can't you see?" I think angrily to myself, "She found someone else. Why can't you find someone else? Someone like me…"

_And you just see right through me._

_But if you only knew me,_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable._

_Instead I'm just invisible._

He knocked on the wooden door early that morning, "Thalia! Thalia, wake up!"

I ran to the cluttered bathroom and tried to fix my dark hair and get the wrinkles out of my orange pajamas. I splashed cold water on my face quickly, hoping that would wash away the tear marks and hide my red puffy eyes. I wanted to cry again, seeing the person he saw in the mirror in front of me. I realized then why I would never be more than just his best friend.

_There's a fire inside of you._

_That can't help but shine through._

_She's never gonna see the light._

_No matter what you do._

Last week when he pulled that prank on the Aphrodite cabin, she screamed at him. I let him hide the black spray paint under my bed.

I didn't hate her. Of course, I would never hate her, could never. I wasn't trying to make her look like a monster.

But I knew one thing: he was dreaming of the wrong person.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me._

_And everything that we could be._

Sometimes I zoned out when he gushed about her. It was easier to deal with the pain that way, by not thinking about it or listening to his endless rambles about her. But I couldn't block him out forever. He was the only thing I ever thought about.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you._

_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

_She doesn't understand you. No one ever will; no one but me._

_And you just see right through me._

_But if you only knew me._

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable._

_Instead I'm just invisible._

"Hey," I said tiredly, swinging the door open a little to harshly, "I'm glad you're here. I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Um, will you—,"

"I'm going to ask her today! I'm going to ask Annabeth to the fireworks," he said, cutting me off, looking at me for approval I never possessed. I forced a smile onto my chapped lips.

"That's great," I replied, trying to hide the hurt in my eyes.

_Like shadows in a faded light,_

_Oh, we're invisible._

_I just wanna look in your eyes._

_And make you realize._

She walked by, her perfect curls bouncing in the morning sun. He flashed another grin at me before he ran after her, straightening his hair as he went.

He was so excited. I would have felt like a murderer of joy if I tried to stop him.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you._

_Baby let me love you,_

_Let me want you._

I couldn't drag myself away from the rickety, wooden porch, as he approached the one he seemed to love. The distance impaired my hearing and I couldn't make out his words, but when I saw his face fall, I knew her answer.

I should've expected her answer. It was my fault I didn't stop him from getting hurt.

_You just see right through me._

_But if you only knew me,_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable._

_Instead I'm just invisible._

He pretended like it wasn't a big deal, brushed it off, but as soon as he got to my cabin, he broke down into a million pieces. I comforted him as well as I could, while I consoled myself inside. It was so hard to see him like that. Heartbroken. And there was nothing I could do about it but try to make you notice.

_She can't see the way your eyes._

_Light up when you smile . . ._

I love you Luke Castellan. There it was, flashing through my mind. The plain and simple truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see any grammar mistakes?<strong>

**Anything you didn't like?**

**Have any tips for my future fan fictions?**

**Are you a fan of Thuke?**

**- Jenna Amor**


End file.
